Quiproquo, or not?
by Mel.wtf
Summary: BL: Les membres d'Arashi jouent à la Wii.


**Titre:**Quiproquo... or not?  
**Genre:**Yaoi  
**Couple:**Matsumiya 

_Mon front perlaient de sueur. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Je savais comment faire, je n'étais pas un bleu dans ce domaine là. Pourtant je le savais que Lui, hésitait. Il voulait faire semblant d'avoir le dessus, mais avec moi, c'était impossible. C'est moi le héro, c'est moi le chef, personne ne pouvait m'égaler quand il s'agissait de faire ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir, mes mains savaient exactement les gestes à produire. L'adrénaline monta, c'était le dénouement, je le savais un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage. Celui qui me faisait face tremblait, il le savait, c'était moi le plus fort, mais pourtant, il ne renonçais pas, par fierté.  
Je n'attendais point longtemps, coup final.!

FINISHED  
PLAYER 1 WIN!

_-YATTA!  
_-Nan! Revanche!

Matsujun me regardait, une pointe de fureur dans les yeux, et oui, une fois encore, moi, Kazunari Ninomiya l'avait battu à la Wii!

_-Tout façon, il était nul ce jeu!

Sho lui donna une grosse claque dans le dos et lui dit:

_-Oh! Sois pas si mauvais joueur!  
_-Mais oui! Sachant que moi, personne ne peut m'égaler, tu le sais très bien! rétorquais-je  
_-Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur! C'est de la triche ce jeu!

On explosait de rire. J'avais invité 2 des membres d'Arashi chez moi: Sho Sakrai et Jun Matsumoto. On se détendait un petit peu en jouant à la Wii. mais Jun eu la folie de me défier. J'avais accepter, sachant que je le battrais.  
Le voilà qu'il boudait sur mon canapé, les bras serrés contre son torse.

_-Jun! Fais pas la tête! Tiens, je vais te chercher une bière!  
_-Ouai. Merci.

Je me levais et me dirigeait à la cuisine pour chercher une bière. En ouvrant la porte du frigo, j'entendis:

*Ding! Dong!*

_-Sho! Va ouvrir s'il te plait! Sa doit être Riida!  
_-Ok!

Tandis que je préparais le verre à Jun, je sentis une présence arrivé discretement (ce qui n'était pas vraiment réussi) derrière mon dos. Je me retournais et vis mon aîné ayant une tête qui montrait qui venait de rater son effet de surprise.

_-Nino-kun! Je voulais te faire peur!  
_-Et ben c'est raté! Aiba est pas avec toi?  
_-Nan, il avait un shooting photo à faire aujourd'hui

Je finis de servire le verre à Jun tandis que le leader se cherchait une bière dans le frigo.

_-Et ben vas y! fais comme chez toi!  
_-Oh bah ça va! Je suis ton meilleur ami à ce que je sache, et puis, c'est pour qui ce verre?  
_-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire!  
_-Matsujun!  
_-Bingo!

Et puis, Riida s'approcha de moi et me demanda tout doucement, de façon qu'il n'y ets que pour moi pour l'entendre:

_-Quand vas tu lui dire?  
_-Ohno, c'est pas le moment.  
_-C'est jamais le moment avec toi! J'en ai marre de te voir souffrir à chaque fois que tu le mate! Arrête de cacher ton amour pour lui!  
_-Arrête! Je te le dis, ça sert à rien que je lui dise! ça casserait le groupe, je vais le dégouter, et il voudra plus me parler!

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, cela faisait 6 mois que je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais amoureus de Jun. Pendant 2 mois, j'ai gardé au fond de moi, je n'en pouvais plus, jusqu'a ce que Ohno le remarque. Il m'a énormément aidé et m'a fait comprendre qu'aimé un homme, ce n'était pas si bizarre que ça et que lui m'accepterait toujours.

_-Nino, réfléchis bien. La meilleure solution, c'est que tu lui dise. Je ne pense pas que Jun te rejetteras. Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas réciproque?  
_-Mais...  
_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a tout les deux? c'est quoi ces messes basses depuis tout à l'heure?

Je me retournais vivement, sentant le rouge me monté aux joues quad je reconnu la voix de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Il avait un regard interrogateur, et ses yeux nous questionnais comme si on lui cachait quelque chose. Ce qui était le cas

_-Quand est ce qu'elle arrive ma bière! Ah! Quand Ohno est là, tu me laisses complétement tombé!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ohno me lança un regard bref et se retourna vers Jun

_-Mais c'est que tu serais jaloux petit Jun?  
_-...Et puis quoi encore?

Bizarrement, quand il prononça cela, j'avais eu l'impression que ça sonnait faux, et il rougissait énormément. Nan, il ne fallait pas que je pensais ça, ce n'était pas bien. Je me retournais vers lui, une moue rébrobratrice et lui rétorqua:

_-Oui, bon ça va! La voilà ta bière!  
_-Et ben pas trop tôt! J'ai un shooting dans même pas 1heure! Pour la peine, c'est toi qui m'emmenera en voiture.

Dans ma tête, cela faisait 'Yes! Yes!' mais pour ne rien montrer, je lui répondit:

_-T'as pas la tienne?  
_-Nan! C'est Sho qui m'a accompagné tout à l'heure!

Ohno me regarda, me fit un grand sourire et dit:

_-Bon, bah, faudrait peut être que vous y allez, le studio, il n'est pas à côté!  
_-pour une fois que tu as raison Riida!  
_-Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir! Bon Sho! On y va nous aussi! Et Nino, tu sais ce que tu dois faire!

Je lui lançais un regard noir, il rigola et s'en alla en même temps que Sho.

_-Qu'est ce que tu dois faire Nino?  
_-Oh rien, il rigolait comme d'hab'!

Il était méfiant mais me suiva jusqu'à ma voiture. On s'assis dedans et mis la radio. Notre single 'Ashita no Kioku' passa à ce moment là.

_-C'est bizarre... me lança Jun à la fin de la chanson.

A la radio, une musique trop visual kei passa, je baissais la musique.  
Je le regardais, étonné.

_-Qu'est ce qui est bizarre? D'entendre notre voix à la radio? T'es toujours pas habitué depuis 10 ans d'activités?

Il fit un faible sourire mais redevint sérieux.

_-Nan, ça fait 4 mois que je trouve ton attitude bizarre envers moi. Et ta relation avec Ohno à vraiment changé...  
_-Et ben, on va dire qu'il a découvert de nouvelles parcelles chez moi qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Il me regarda, je fondais littéralement, il était si beau!

_-J'en étais sûr...  
_-De quoi?  
_-On est arrivé Nino! Gare toi!

Je lui obéis, me garrais, et il descendit. Je commençais à redémmarer le moteur pour rentrer chez moi quand il tapota à ma fenêtre. J'ouvis cette dernière et il me dit:

_-Viens voir mon shooting si tu veux! Je vais te montrer la perfection! Tu vas voir!  
_-Ok, j'espère ne pas déranger!  
_-Mais nan! je te le jure!

Dans le studio, je voyais défiler les maquilleuses, plein de gens passaient, me dirent bonjour, et allèrent à la rencontre de Jun. Ce dernier s'habillait pour le shooting, quand soudain, une jeune et jolie femme arriva  
en sautillant de partout. Elle était parfaite. De long cheveux noires souples et soyeux se mouvaient dans son dos à chacun de ses gestes. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle avait l'air fragile et on avait envie de la protéger. Elle avait de grands yeux noires, avec une jolie bouche. Un vrai visage de poupée.  
Le photographe cria:

_-Shooting photo n°1: Couple Matsumoto & Keiko

Le couple s'avança, Jun plus beau que jamais avec un costard noir posé négligement sur son épaule gauche. Il se plaça, prit la fille dans ses bras, et l'embrassa.  
Mon coeur s'arrêta. Tout était du néant autour de moi. Je me levais d'un seul coup de ma chaise et courait. Je faillis tomber des dizaines de fois dans les escaliers, mais je m'en foutais. L'image revenait devant mes yeux: l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde embrassait une fille si parfaite! Je n'avais aucune chance.  
Arrivé devant ma voiture, je l'ouvris et m'asseyait. Je ne voulais pas rentré chez moi tout de suite. Je restais donc sur le parking, dans ma voiture, et pleurait.  
Je restais bien une vingtaine de minutes comme ça, quand des petits coups secs frappèrent à ma vitre. Je regardais et découvris Jun.

_-Nino! Ouvre moi s'il te plait!

Je le regardais avec stupeur, mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait la bon sang?

_-Bordel mais ouvre!

Je m'executais, il s'assis sur le siège passager, et ferma la porte. Il me dévisageait bizarrement, puis me dit

_-On rentre chez toi? J'ai l'impression que tu vas mal, et que t'en as besoin d'en parler.

Le moteur redemarra. Durant tout le trajet, aucun de nous deux ne dirent un mot.  
Arrivés dans mon appartement, je m'affalais dans le fauteuil, et lui s'assis tranquillement en face d emoi, sur le canapé.  
Il me dévisagea pendant plus de 2 minutes. Je me sentais mal, il me faisait tellement souffrir!  
L'image revint devant moi: cette fille et lui s'embrassant; cette fille et lui s'embrassant; cette fille et lui s'embrassant...  
Je pris ma tête entre 2 mains, il fallait que je me calme, je devenais complétement fou!

_-Nino? que se passe t'il? pourquoi es -tu parti en courant tout à l'heure?

_-arrête de pleurer 2 secondes et dit moi!

Sa voix s'adoucit il me prit dans ses bras. Mon coeur battait d'une telle vitesse que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'en allé de ma poitrine.

_-C'est... à cause d'Ohno, c'est ça? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais? Si tu l'aimes et que tu en souffres...

Alors la! si je m'étais attendu à celle-la! Jun croyait que j'étais en couple avec Ohno? ou que j'étais amoureux de lui? Bon, c'est vrai que des fois, il y avait à se poser la question, mais bon... quand je pense que l'élu de mon coeur ose penser cela me fit un gros choc!

_-Si c'est ça, sache que je suis tout coeur avec toi. C'est beau l'amour...  
_-Nan tu n'y es pas du tout!  
_-Quoi? c'est quoi alors?

il me regarda, interloqués, je lui avais presque hurlé dessus

_-Jun, c'est toi que j'aime ok? Pas Ohno! Je t'aime Jun! Voilà je te l'ai dis et j'en ai marre!

Ses bras se crispèrent. Il dessera son entreinte et je m'affalais dans le fauteuil en mettant ma tête entre mes jambes.

_-Voilà, quel con! Je te l'ai dis! Si t'es dégouté, tu peux partir! je veux pas à avoir à affronter ton regard plein de dégout.  
_-Nino...  
_-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore la?  
_-Nino!

il m'attrapa mes cheveux et tira ma tête à l'arrière, il me regarda et posa férocement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais sous le choc. Je ne répondais pas tout de suite à son baiser, et n'eus pas le temps car il se retira d'un seul coup, et me dévisagea avec un petit sourire fier de lui.

_-Ah! Et dire que je croyais que t'étais amoureux d'Ohno! J'avais laissé tomber, Nino, je suis amoureux de toi depuis plus d'1 an.  
_-Hein? Et c'était qui cette fille que t'embrassais tout à l'heure?  
_-Hahaha! C'est à cause de ça que t'étais partis en courant? Mais c'est juste un mannequin, et on devait prendre des photos de couple, c'est tout! J'en ai rien à faire d'elle moi!

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Ces lèvres était si douces. Sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne, et entreprirent une danse que elles deux connaissèrent. Il ressera son entreinte et me caressa les cheveux.  
Il interrompit notre baiser, lécha les larmes qui finnissèrent de couler sur mes joues. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et me dit d'une voix très érotique pour des mots d'une douceur incroyable:

_-Alors mon Nino? tu m'aimes?  
_-Oui, je t'aime Jun, tout ma vie...  
_-Je t'aime aussi.

Il me souleva dans ses bras, je m'accrochais à mon cou et il me glissa en un seul souffle

_-Et si j'allais découvrir des nouvelles parcelles que je n'ai jamais connu chez toi?

Je rougissais de la tête aux pieds

_-Voyons un, c'est pas un peu trop tot? je suis pas prêts moi! C'est ma première fois avec un homme!

Il me regarda doit dans les yeux, un regard rempli de désir. Il me caressa le bas de mon dos du bout des doigts. Une vague de chaleur monta le long de ma colonne vertebrale

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais tout en douceur... Pour moi aussi, ça va être la première fois avec un homme

Et à ces mots, il m'embrassa fougueusement, et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre et referma la porte.


End file.
